


Interloper

by Dorktapus42



Series: Shapeshifter! Cecil [4]
Category: Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: Earthquakes, Eldritch beings, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Shapeshifter! Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Something decided to attack Cecil's town.But that wasn't the final straw. This has all happened before.But nobody messes with his Carlos.Nobody.





	Interloper

**Author's Note:**

> Interloper: noun.  
> a person who becomes involved in a place or situation where they are not wanted or are considered not to belong.

He was working when he felt something shake the ground like jello. 

But they didn’t get earthquakes, science be damned. 

He looked out of his office window as a sheet of paper slid out from under Management’s door. Wind battered against the window.

He grabbed the paper. 

It was formatted like their usual broadcast notes, except that the uneasy feeling only grew as he skimmed it and turned on the radio. 

It was really short.

This was an emergency broadcast.

“Hello listeners. By no doubt you have noticed the series of earthquakes-”

He paused when he read the next line, mouth growing dry. 

“-due to the massive creature witnessed to be unearthing itself from the large pile of dirt and sand formerly known as the sand wastes. More information to be shared as we get it.”

He absently turned off the broadcast as he sat back in his chair for a minute. 

Another piece of paper ejected itself from under the door as his phone rang. 

He answered it as he opened the piece of paper. 

“Hello?”

Carlos’s voice answered.

“Cecil? Cecil, there’s something outside the house. Cecil-”

The phone cut out. 

He frantically scanned the paper and turned on the system. 

“Listeners, the creature-”

His heart froze. 

“It’s taking townspeople. Oh. Oh no. It seems to have already taken Old Woman Josie, Steve Carlsberg, and-  _ oh Carlos no- _ ”

He almost dropped the piece of paper. 

“Carlos, _ no- _ ”

He hurriedly grabbed for the piece of paper. 

“Townsfolk are being urged to stay inside their homes. I repeat, stay inside your homes. Please. If you are already outside run to the nearest Secret Police shelter you can find. Stay safe, Nightvale.”

The system clicked off. 

The piece of paper fluttered to the floor. 

“ _ Carlos. _ ” It came out more like a wheeze. 

The chair he usually sat in spun wildly as he ran out of the station and towards the sand wastes. 

\----------

The creature before him was huge. Big, black wings spiked towards the earth, and a mesh of human and lizard-like features towered over the small collection of townspeople trapped between its front legs- arms?

The thick, clawlike fingers tore into the ground with ease. 

“Hey!”

The wind stole his voice. He grit his teeth and shouted again. 

“HEY!”

Silence followed. 

Then slowly, ever so slowly, the colossal being turned. 

**_TRESPASSER_ ** _. _

He felt the voice shake his bones. 

But he stood his ground. 

“Give them back.”

**_INTERLOPER._ **

He took a few steps forward, growing to about two times his normal size as he did so. 

There were a few gasps. 

“Give. Them. Back.”

**_BEGONE._ **

A wave of sand and dust and energy washed over him. 

He stood his ground, digging his feet- now clawlike as well- into the earth. 

“Give them back. I won’t ask again.”

**_AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I REFUSE? YOU’LL FIGHT ME?_ ** It sounded amused at the thought.

“If I have to. This is my town. And I don’t take kindly to people threatening my town.”

**_YOUR TOWN? PATHETIC._ **

Cecil’s eyes flared with a bright, white-purple light. His mouth twisted with contempt as he hissed out a sentence in a language he hadn’t spoken in centuries. 

“ **You wouldn’t want to cross a patron, would you?** ”

The creature took a step back, shaking the ground. 

**_YOU._ **

He grinned with a set of sharp, needle-like teeth. Well, more of a bearing of fangs. 

“ **Me. Did you think this town was so undefended?** ”

There was a deep rumble in the earth as, with a ghostly, echoing shriek, the creature disappeared into a wave of red light. 

He stumbled towards his scientist and buried him in a hug. 

“Carlos…”

“Hey Cecil. Thank you.”

He didn’t answer as he shrunk down to normal and buried his face in Carlos’s neck. 

“Please don’t get kidnapped by an eldritch being again.”

“I’ll certainly try not to.”

They made their way back towards town. 

“You don’t suppose that was the thing we heard in the tunnels?”

That made as much sense as anything. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I should really draw Cecil.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! This series was a blast to write.  
> (I think I'm done with it, but who knows. I might end up writing more.)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
